Love You Like The Space Between Lighting And Thunder
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il était vraiment heureux, il était heureux que les bords de la pièce soient flous et déformés, que leurs paroles soient incohérentes, que leurs mouvements soient saccadés. C'était tout ce qu'Harry voulait." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

« -Ta chemise est moche et ne sert à rien, marmonna Louis, suçant légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, tirant le col, caressant d'une main la poitrine d'Harry. »

Harry mit ses mains autour du cou de Louis, le rapprochant. Il retraça la lèvre supérieure de son petit-ami avec sa langue, le taquinant un peu avant de l'embrasser pleinement. Il se recula un instant, embrassant le cou de Louis.

« -J'aime la porter, parce ça te donne envie de me toucher. »

Louis se jeta sur les lèvres d'Harry, tenant l'arrière de sa nuque avec une main, tandis que l'autre explorait son torse, le bout de ses doigts effleurant ses tétons.

« -J'ai toujours envie de te toucher, dit-il, mordant la lèvre d'Harry. Tout le temps. Tu es trop excitant. »

Harry rit, tirant les cheveux de Louis doucement. Ils étaient enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre sur ce canapé pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, et Harry savait que ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges d'être embrassées, et qu'une érection commençait à se faire sentir, mais il s'en fichait. La télévision bourdonnait en bruit de fond, faiblement, et Louis ne cessait de l'embrasser, de le toucher partout. Parfois, il glissait une main jusqu'à ses fesses.

Harry se détacha de lui et s'allongea à nouveau, écartant les jambes et laissant Louis se mettre entre elles. Il aimait son poids ferme le pressant contre le canapé. Louis se pencha et l'embrassa, faisant courir ses mains sur les cuisses d'Harry, taquinant son palet avec la pointe de sa langue. Harry gémit un peu, se sentant de plus en plus dur, son sexe poussant contre le ventre de Louis.

Louis sourit contre ses lèvres et se recula, embrassant la ligne de la gorge d'Harry et suçant une marque pourpre sur sa clavicule. Harry glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le maintenant contre lui quand il embrassa la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Il était bien, passant sa main dans la mèche de Louis, sentait la morsure forte de ses dents, puis la chaleur apaisante de sa langue.

Après un certain temps, Harry commença à se tortiller, glissant une main dans le dos de Louis et l'autre eux deux pour toucher son sexe à travers son boxer. Louis mordit durement sa lèvre inférieure, le pressant contre lui.

Il se recula, assis sur ses genoux.

« -Chemise, ordonna-t-il, aidant Harry à passer le tissu au-dessus de sa tête, puis le sien, les jetant au sol. »

Il caressa Harry à travers son caleçon, traçant le contour dur de son sexe avec sa main et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Harry gémit quand Louis posa ses lèvres sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons, les taquinant avec sa langue avant de les mordre.

Harry tenait son épaule, se mordant les lèvres à la sensation de la main de Louis sur lui.

« -Tu vas me baiser sur le canapé ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Louis rit, se penchant et appuyant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Classe, marmonna-t-il, faisant sourire son petit-ami.

-Tu sais que je suis comme ça. »

Louis embrassa le sourire stupide sur son visage et Harry replia ses doigts sous la ceinture du caleçon de Louis.

« -Tu l'enlèves ? »

Louis s'assit à nouveau, se débarrassant de son caleçon avant de tirer celui d'Harry, sur ses longues jambes, les jetant au sol. Harry émit un petit bruit de soulagement et glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour se caresser, lentement. Louis frappa sa main avec impatience, avant de retomber sur lui, faufilant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, l'embrassant.

Harry commença à se frotter un peu contre lui, faisant de petits bruits qui étaient étouffés dans la bouche de Louis. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du plus âgé, sentant la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient quand ils entrechoquèrent leurs hanches ensemble. C'était lent et paresseux, mais tellement, tellement bon, seulement leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs peaux nues pressées ensemble. Louis bougea ses hanches plus durement, tirant les cheveux de son petit-ami d'une main, l'autre enroulée autour de son bras. Il se recula, un peu essoufflé, regardant comment rouges les lèvres d'Harry étaient devenues.

« -Je veux que tu me suces, dit-il, appuyant un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. »

Il pensa à l'humidité et à la chaleur de sa bouche, la luxure et la douceur de ses lèvres, comment elles seraient tendues autour de son sexe.

Harry sortit la pointe de sa langue pour lécher le pouce de Louis, enveloppant une main autour de son poignet, avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'asseye.

« -Bien sûr, dit-il. »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en face de la table basse et Louis écarta un peu les jambes pour permettre à Harry de placer sa tête entre elles, ce dernier glissant ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis.

Il prit le sexe de Louis dans sa main, le caressant un peu, le poids chaud sous ses doigts était si familier et si bon. Il frotta légèrement son pouce sur le gland, se mordant les lèvres et regardant vers le bas, admirant comment sa main glissait sur la peau douce.

« -Viens, bébé, dit Louis, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux avec un sourire. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha plus près, esquivant pour embrasser la hanche de Louis. Il descendit et appuya sa bouche ouverte sur ses testicules, les suçant un peu. Lorsque Louis fit un bruit doux avec sa gorge, Harry s'éloigna et cracha dans sa main, glissant sur le sexe de Louis avec plus de facilité. Il sourit à lui-même quand Louis enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, l'encourageant.

« -Dieu, tu es si impatient, taquina Harry, roulant des yeux.

-Va te faire foutre, rit Louis, remettant les cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille. Tu es juste trop bon avec ta bouche.

-Je sais, répondit le plus jeune, se rapprochant, le souffle chaud sur la longueur de Louis.

-Je vais arrêter de te le dire si tu deviens vaniteux à ce sujet, l'avertit Louis. »

Harry sembla bouder, mais en réalité, il s'impatientait, ayant hâte d'avoir le sexe de Louis dans sa bouche. Il se mit au travail, frôlant légèrement le côté avec ses lèvres, effleurant un peu avec sa langue. Il taquina le gland, le laissant cogner contre ses lèvres avant de se reculer à nouveau, embrassant la base du sexe. Louis fit un petit bruit quand son petit-ami revint sur son extrémité, et Harry essaya de ne pas sourire, le prenant enfin dans sa bouche, suçant doucement le gland avant de glisser un peu. Il gémit doucement, sachant que Louis aimait la façon dont sa gorge vibrait, et il glissa vers le bas un peu plus, léchant la couronne où Louis était le plus sensible. Il utilisa sa main pour caresser ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, tirant vers le haut et suçant l'extrémité à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Louis gémit, agrippant la tête d'Harry. Il ne le força pas, puisqu'Harry lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, il descendit à nouveau, plus loin cette fois, laissant le gland cogner le fond de sa gorge. Il se poussa plus vers le bas en gémissant, laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il se retira pour respirer mais reprit sa place sur Louis tout de suite après, se poussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, en essayant de ne pas se bâillonner.

« -Putain, tu es bon, dit Louis, la voix calme et impressionnée. »

Harry était excité, le suçant profondément dans sa bouche avant de relever les yeux vers lui, regardant la façon dont les dents de Louis creusaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses paupières luttaient pour rester ouvertes, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas s'avancer dans la bouche d'Harry.

Harry recommença ses vas-et-viens, laissant sa langue presser la veine principale. Il regarda à nouveau comment sa langue effleurait la fente du gland à quelques reprises, avant de le prendre en bouche entièrement, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le bas-ventre de Louis. Le plus âgé gémit, le repoussant un peu afin de pouvoir appuyer son pouce sur le coin de la bouche d'Harry. Ses lèvres étaient si rouges et tendues autour de son sexe que ça le rendait fou.

Harry continua à le sucer, dodelinant de la tête et effleurant avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que les cuisses de Louis commencent à trembler et qu'il lui dise d'arrêter avec une voix tremblante. Harry se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main et donnant à Louis un sourire sordide.

« -C'était bon ? demanda-t-il. »

Louis roula des yeux, tirant Harry sur le canapé. Il l'embrasse, sentant le goût de son propre sexe contre sa langue, avant de le pousser contre les coussins.

-Comme toujours, dit-il, avant de fouiller dans le tiroir de la table basse. Il en sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et écarta les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit, béat, sa main glissant sur son corps pour se caresser. Il regarda Louis enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant, avant de s'amuser à trainer la substance sur ses hanches. Il inclina son menton pour l'embrasser alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes, l'exposant. Quand Louis l'embrassa, il caressa son entrée avec ses doigts, le sentant frémir sous son toucher.

Harry marmonnait, pressant sa main sur le bras de Louis.

« -Allez, Lou, je deviens impatient. »

Louis se redressa, appuyant à plat une main sur l'intérieur du genou d'Harry. Il effleura sa hanche avant de pousser le bout de son index, glissant l'intégralité de son doigt quand il sentit son petit-ami se détendre.

Harry attrapa le lubrifiant, en mettant dans sa propre main pour mieux se caresser, tordant son poing et serrant un peu. Il souleva ses hanches, voulant que Louis bouge en lui. Louis retira son doigt et le repoussa doucement, lentement, mais touchant ce muscle à l'intérieur de lui doucement. Harry gémit et lança un regard à Louis, serrant son sexe.

« -Deux ? dit Louis, frottant la peau sous les testicules d'Harry avec son pouce. »

Harry hocha la tête, glissant son pouce en dessous de l'extrémité de son érection.

« -Oui, s'il te plait. Je suis encore bon de ce matin. »

Louis hocha la tête, avant de glisser sa main entre ses jambes pour se caresser, en pensant à la façon dont il avait doigté Harry contre le comptoir de la cuisine le matin-même. Il retira son doigt et en poussa deux cette fois, lentement. Il savait qu'Harry était assez étiré, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Harry se mordit la lèvre, avançant ses hanches vers le bas, un petit bruit voilé sortant du fond de sa gorge.

« -Oui, Lou, dit-il quand son amant étira un peu ses doigts. Oui, c'est bon. »

Louis frappa la main d'Harry, avant de le caresser paresseusement quand il poussa ses doigts, gardant ces vas-et-viens doux, mais développant progressivement un rythme qui fit gémir doucement Harry. Louis s'en maintint à deux doigts, mais les écarta et les recourba, avant d'accélérer son rythme, tenant la hanche de son petit-ami.

Il appuyait ses doigts durement sur la prostate d'Harry, caressant son sexe en même temps.

« -Putain, cracha Harry, tournant la tête sur le côté pour mordre son bras. Louis, un autre, un autre. »

Louis sourit, glissant un troisième doigt avec les deux premiers, donnant à Harry une minute avant de commencer à les bouger, l''étirant. Harry gémit, jetant la tête en arrière, pinçant un de ses tétons. Il écarta ses jambes encore plus, soulevant une pour la poser sur l'épaule de Louis.

« -Tu as l'air si bon, marmonna Louis, enroulant une main autour de la cheville d'Harry, frottant l'os. »

Si chaud et si serré autour de lui, lisse et s'étirant autour de ses doigts. Les sons qu'il faisait aussi, peu importe le nombre de fois que Louis les avait entendu, ils ne vieillissaient jamais, ils étaient sa chose préférée au monde.

Louis continua de le prendre avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le prie, se tordant et poussant ses hanches sur ses doigts, les gémissements brisés.

« -Viens, viens, supplia-t-il. Baise-moi, Lou, s'il te plait. »

Louis poussa ses doigts contre sa prostate à nouveau, le dos d'Harry s'arqua.

« -S'il te plait, Louis, je te veux en moi.

-Dieu, gémit Louis, retirant ses doigts, laissant une sensation de vide en Harry. »

Il étala le lubrifiant sur son sexe, serrant les dents à la sensation de froid, essayant de ne pas s'abandonner. Harry gémissait sous lui et Louis se concentra, le rapprochant et poussant l'extrémité de son érection contre l'intimité de son amant.

« -Allez, grogna Harry. »

Louis le fit taire et s'enfonça dans l'étroitesse, lentement, mais sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que les hanches touchent les fesses d'Harry.

« -Putain, siffla le plus jeune, la sensation d'être étiré comme rien d'autre. »

Il bougea un peu ses hanches, le prenant aussi profondément que possible. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Louis, une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Embrasse-moi, dit-il, réfléchissant un instant. S'il te plait. »

Louis sourit et se pencha, mordant la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre ses dents.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, tirant ses hanches. »

Harry lu donna un sourire ivre de sexe, et laissa ses jambes écartées négligemment, serrant autour du sexe de Louis.

« -C'est incroyable, soupira-t-il, heureux, remuant un peu. »

Il gémit un peu quand Louis glissa en lui plus profondément. Louis l'embrassa de nouveau, prenant en coupe le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, léchant doucement sa langue. Harry entoura la taille de son petit-ami avec une de ses jambes, et tira un peu sur ses cheveux, lui mordant les lèvres et traçant le contour de ses dents avec sa langue.

« -J'ai changé d'avis, marmonna-t-il contre la bouche de Louis. Je ne veux plus que tu me baises. »

Louis fit un bruit avec sa gorge comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'Harry voulait dire, parce qu'il le savait.

« -Je ne veux plus te baiser non plus, soupira-t-il, glissant une main vers le bas pour maintenir la cuisse d'Harry contre sa taille. Je veux juste t'aimer. »

Harry glissa ses deux mains sur le dos de Louis, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses fesses pour le tirer plus près et l'avoir plus profondément en lui.

« -Tu es trop bon avec moi. »

Louis sourit et poussa en lui plus durement, et il remarqua la façon dont le souffle d'Harry se coupa et son dos s'arqua. Il refit le même mouvement, se retirant presque avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, faisant gémir doucement son amant, le menton incliné vers le plafond. Louis commença à embrasser son cou, mordant sa clavicule et ensuite, mordillant légèrement la peau derrière son oreille, avant de sucer une petite marque sur elle. Harry aimait que Louis le marquait sien durant leurs rapports sexuels. Parfois, Louis le trouvait en train de presser ses doigts contre ses bleus quelques jours plus tard, ou en train de les examiner dans le miroir en faisant la moue parce qu'on les voyait moins.

Harry se serra autour du sexe de Louis et bougea un peu des hanches. Il gémit à son oreille, tirant sur ses cheveux et mordant ses lèvres.

« -Lou, haleta-t-il, tu peux… Plus fort, d'accord ? S'il te plait. »

Louis hocha la tête et se redressa, repositionnant les jambes d'Harry, les écartant un peu plus. Il garda un rythme lent, mais commença à donner des coups plus durs, veillant à toucher son point sensible. Harry gémit et se mordit la lèvre, regardant fixement Louis avec des paupières lourdes.

« -Tu aimes ? demanda Louis, encerclant les hanches de son amant, donnant à la prostate d'Harry une certaine attention.

-Oui, répondit Harry, le dos arqué. Oui, juste comme ça, c'est parfait. Tu es parfait. »

Louis se pencha sur le corps de son petit-ami, embrassant son torse et léchant un de ses tétons. Harry fit un petit bruit avec sa gorge quand Louis l'attrapa entre ses dents avec douceur.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Louis.

-Je t'aime aussi, soupira Harry. »

Ses orteils se recroquevillaient contre le dos de Louis, et le plus jeune savait que son amant le sentait, puisqu'il sourit et poussa fortement en lui. Harry laissa échapper une bouffée d'air et quelques pleurnicheries, enroulant ses cuisses autour de la taille de Louis. Ce dernier gémit à la façon dont Harry devint encore plus serré autour de lui, et Harry lui fit un sourire radieux. Quand Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser, il était à bout de souffle.

Louis tenta de maintenir un rythme lent mais c'était la faute d'Harry. Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir à lui, et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Il avait ses bras autour du cou de Louis et poussait contre son torse, essayant de se rapprocher le plus qu'il pouvait. Il l'embrassait si fort, langue, dents et lèvres douces, ses ongles éraflant son dos, haletant, faisant ces putains de bruits dans la bouche de Louis.

« -Respire, amour, réussit finalement à dire Louis, entre deux baisers. »

Harry émit un grognement mécontent, mais s'éloigna, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir.

« -J'essaye, haleta-t-il, donnant à Louis un sourire paresseux. C'est dur quand tu es en moi.

-Mais c'est bon, non ? dit Louis, en poussant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Tellement bon, soupira Harry, mettant sa main sur celle de Louis, qui serrait sa cuisse. »

Il garda son bras autour du cou de Louis, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté et de laisser un baiser mouillé sur la joue de son petit-ami. Les bords du salon étaient flous et déformés, et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Ca lui avait tellement manqué, la sensation de Louis entièrement pressé contre lui, leurs torses alignés, et leurs bassins, les fesses d'Harry épousant parfaitement les os des hanches de Louis, les jambes d'Harry bloquées autour de la taille de son amant. Ca lui avait tellement manqué, les poussées lentes de Louis en lui, toujours tranquille. Ca lui avait manqué, la façon dont Louis le tenait avec ses mains douces qu'il aimait mettre un peu partout. Toutes ces choses lui avaient tellement manquées qu'il devenait désespéré et précipité, et il dut se mordre les doigts pour rester tranquille. Il aimait les tournées, mais il était difficile pour lui et Louis d'avoir du temps ensemble, et après un moment, Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Les autres garçons étaient cool à ce sujet, et leur donnaient autant d'espace qu'ils le pouvaient, car ils savaient qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Harry. Ca lui avait manqué. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Louis était tiré loin de lui pendant les tournées, ils avaient des apparitions publiques et des concerts et pleins de personnes par qui ils pouvaient être vus. Ils étaient tellement contrôlés dans la façon dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre, dans la quantité de temps qu'ils étaient autorisés à se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, à parler l'un à l'autre, tout était calculé pour rendre Harry fou. Leur équipe faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour eux, les amenant ici et là afin qu'ils puissent au moins aller au restaurant une fois de temps en temps, bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas devoir sortir par des portes différentes, il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait. Il appréciait, il appréciait vraiment, mais ça lui faisait mal d'être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors, il était vraiment heureux, il était heureux que les bords de la pièce soient flous et déformés, que leurs paroles soient incohérentes, que leurs mouvements soient saccadés. C'était tout ce qu'Harry voulait.

« -Je suis tellement heureux… Je t'aime Lou, murmura-t-il contre le cou de Louis, serrant la main qui était toujours sur sa cuisse. »

Il voulait juste que Louis le sache, parce que ça donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient attendu des mois pour ça et Harry ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui-même.

Louis se pencha suffisamment pour embrasser son front et lui donner un sourire affectueux.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il, se relevant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sur ses lèvres cette fois.

Il bougea, essayant d'être plus à l'aise, et il fit gémir Harry, un sou doux que Louis n'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres. Quand il poussa à nouveau, il fit en sorte de toucher la prostate d'Harry et de mordre l'endroit juste sous son oreille, qui le firent pleurnicher doucement.

« -Lou, encore une fois ? Juste… là. S'il te plait.

-Tu veux… putain, haleta Louis. Plus fort ? »

Harry gémit, hochant la tête.

« -Dieu, s'il te plait, pria-t-il, se serrant autour du sexe de Louis. Plus, plus, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu veux, murmura Louis, se retirant presque avant de pousser à nouveau, toujours aussi lentement, mais avec force. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, claquant sa main pour saisir le coussin sous lui, comme s'il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

« -Oh, souffla-t-il, appuyant sur Louis. Putain.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Louis, frottant de petits cercles sur la cuisse intérieure d'Harry avec son pouce.

-Oui, répondit Harry après une minute. Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste… trop intense, beaucoup de… »

Il s'agita, cherchant le mot juste, son cerveau confus et prenant beaucoup trop de temps à rattraper sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer le sentiment à Louis, du moins pas dans des termes qui n'étaient pas entièrement sexy.

« -Je ne t'ai pas eu depuis longtemps, haleta-t-il. Et maintenant, je t'ai. »

Il relaissa sa tête contre l'accoudoir avec un petit soupir.

« -C'est vraiment bon, mais pas trop non plus, n'est-ce pas ? vérifia Louis, regardant attentivement le visage d'Harry. »

Parfois, Harry pouvait se laisser submerger en raison de sa grande sensibilité. Le problème était qu'il devenait trop proche, très vite, si cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble ou s'il était particulièrement fatigué, et il avait besoin d'un moment pour se ressaisir afin de ne pas venir.

« -Tu as besoin d'une minute ?

-Tellement bon, soupira Harry. C'est incroyable, oui. Tu peux, juste une seconde, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu, bégaya-t-il, luttant pour formuler des phrases cohérentes. »

Louis comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, ralentissant ses coups avant de s'arrêter. Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement Harry et fit un bruit désapprobateur quand Harry commença à remuer, serrant autour du sexe de Louis et bougeant pour obtenir des frictions.

« -Désolé, désolé, haleta-t-il. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, c'est juste…

-Tu aimes ça, murmura Louis, avant d'embrasser la clavicule d'Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu frénétiquement.

« -Oui, souffla-t-il. Oui, tellement, j'aime ça. »

Louis l'embrassa, glissant une main sur la poitrine d'Harry, frôlant sa peau.

« -C'est bon, dit-il. Tu peux, si tu en as besoin. »

Harry fit un bruit désespéré et mordit violement la lèvre inférieure de Louis, griffant son dos.

« -Je dois, admit-il. Je dois vraiment. »

Louis reprit ses poussées dures et lentes, frappant délibérément la prostate d'Harry. Harry mordit son épaule pour étouffer un sanglot, ses jambes se serrant autour de la taille de Louis pour le garder près de lui. Harry gémit, hochant la tête, ses boucles rebondissant sur son front en sueur. Louis les dégagea de son visage, et embrassa ses joues brûlantes.

« -J'ai besoin de…, pleurnicha Harry, la voix nécessiteuse maintenant. Lou, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de venir.

-Je sais, l'apaisa Louis, glissant une main entre eux pour prendre son sexe et le caresser doucement. »

Harry gémit fort, creusant ses talons dans les fesses de Louis pour le sentir plus près. Louis frappa cette boule de nerfs à chaque poussée, et c'était si bon, il se sentait si bien. C'était tellement intense, qu'Harry pouvait le sentir partout, de ses orteils à sa tête, tant il était submergé. Louis glissa son pouce sur la fente du gland et Harry trembla, le souffle erratique.

« -Je vais…, gémit-il. Là, juste là, s'il te plait. »

Louis hocha la tête, appuyant lentement ses hanches en lui, la pression ne faiblissant pas. Il masturbait furieusement ce sexe dur. Il sentit quand Harry se crispa sous lui, haletant son nom quand il vint, souillant son ventre et la main de son petit-ami. Harry eut un petit gémissement pathétique et s'effondra contre les coussins, alors Louis retira sa main et l'essuya sur le canapé. Harry était trop étourdi pour lui lancer un regard agacé, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement.

Louis lui donna une minute, basculant ses hanches lentement, regardant son amant revenir peu à peu. Harry lui sourit innocent, et le fixa, trainant son doigt à travers le sperme sur son ventre paresseusement. Il apporta sa main à sa bouche et lécha le tout, suçant son index entre ses lèvres pour tout nettoyer.

« -Harry, dit Louis, l'avertissant presque.

-Tu peux continuer, s'il te plait. »

Harry lui sourit doucement. Il n'était pas encore là, mais il avait suffisamment recouvré ses facultés mentales pour savoir qu'il voulait vraiment que Louis continue de lui faire l'amour.

« -Ok, murmura Louis, glissant les cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille et l'embrassant profondément. »

Il commença à se déplacer à nouveau, en essayent d'éviter la prostate d'Harry. Il le fit gémir faiblement, sensible après l'orgasme. Harry essaya de ne pas se contracter, juste pour laisser Louis venir à son tour.

Louis allait doucement, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit proche. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et Harry était si bien autour de lui, l'air si bon sous lui, Louis ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« -Je suis proche, bébé, dit-il à bout de souffle.

-Tu peux… Je le veux sur mon visage, gémit Harry, essayant de pousser les épaules de Louis. »

Louis hocha la tête, et se retira, se mettant à cheval sur sa poitrine.

« -Essaye juste de ne pas en mettre dans mes cheveux, s'il te plait, marmonna Harry, tirant ses boucles loin de son visage. »

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il. Mais si je rate, je laverai tes cheveux. »

Harry sourit et appuya sa joue contre la main de Louis.

« -D'accord, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, viens sur moi. »

Louis rit encore, se caressant rapidement. Harry le regarda sous ses paupières lourdes, les mains posées sur les cuisses de Louis, essayant d'être patient. Il aimait vraiment la sensation quand Louis venait en lui, mais il y avait quelque qu'il aimait encore plus lorsqu'il venait sur lui. Louis n'était même plus surpris quand Harry lui demandait de se retirer et de finir sur son visage, ou son torse, ou ses fesses.

« -Lou, s'il te plait, gémit Harry, parce qu'il essayait d'être patient, mais que c'était vraiment difficile. »

Louis rit encore et Harry pinça sa cuisse, avant d'atteindre son sexe et de frapper sa main.

« -Laisse-moi faire, marmonna-t-il, se mordant la lèvre dans la concentration. »

Il laissa sa bouche ouverte et sortit sa langue, pleurnichant car il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Louis se rapprocha pour qu'Harry puisse glisser sa langue sur le gland, le suçant durement et utilisant sa main pour masturber le reste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Louis pour venir, projetant sa semence sur le visage d'Harry et sur ses lèvres rouges. Harry lécha le tout quand Louis descendit, passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Une fois suffisamment calmé, il attrapa un caleçon sur la table basse et essuya le visage et la poitrine d'Harry pour lui, puis leurs deux mains. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et tira Harry contre son corps.

« -Allez, bredouilla Harry. Je veux que tu me baises dans la douche maintenant. »


End file.
